press_the_buttonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Builds/@comment-38742454-20190308045545
An updated version of this guide is now found at https://press-the-button.fandom.com/wiki/Guide I'm SilentSputnik on the game. Recently unlocked super gravity to 'finish' the game as it currently stands on 2.02. This game and a lot of the math behind decisions is complicated so I'm sure some of my strategies aren't optimal. They are however really good. It's quite a bit of fun thinking of and testing strategies on your own so read at your own risk. General gameplay tips: An autoclicker is only going to help you for the first 20 minutes. This is a complex strategy game first and foremost. You'll have to think a lot. Unlock as many statues as you can -- see the statues page on this wiki. It will power up Ancient Lore, which becomes extremely powerful as you collect them all. Additionally, when you rag and reach 35 you get a huge burst of spellpower because you get to keep your statues. This isn't super relevant during the early game, but the maximum number of casts per second is 60. When ascendant, it's 270. Increasing your mana regen even when casting 270 times per second is still great because it fuels your mastery gain. However, if you're max casting, more ethereal wisdom isn't going to do anything. Ascendance is insane. Skill level 1 gives 2 seconds at 60x mana regen. That's 2 minutes of regen per 10 minutes. An extra 20% regen in total. Skill level 10 gives 3.8 seconds at 84.5x mana regen. That's more than 5.5 minutes of regen every 10 minutes. Clearly, you're going to want ascendance to be your highest hermit skill by 10 or 15 I'd say. Spell mastery is insane. It might be underwhelming in the early game, but once you have ascendance these two spells are a broken combo. And you'll need to break the game to progress at a good speed. When you mouseover a spell, you can see the green mastery multiplier. It doesn't take much for mastery alone to double your spellpower... or multiply it by 100. Later on it'll multiply your spellpower by over a million alone. Don't neglect focus just because these last two spells are excellent. Focus + goblin sacrifice + talents determine your mana regen, and then ascendance multiplies it. It's important to focus on ascendance AND on mana regen. For example, 19x1 = 19, but 10x10 = 100. Don't ignore one or the other. Plus you'll want ancient lore spellpower to combo with that. Disable goblin collision, obviously. One of the most important things to know is Power Warp freezing. After your first ragnarok and when you you have over 1 hour of time warp clock, you start increasing your power warp multiplier if you have it on on the bottom left. You can freeze the time warp timer by exporting then importing your game. The plus side to this is you can enjoy a multiplier for your xp and presses for as long as you like. You can restart the timer and warp normally by adding more warp from a box or a warp purchase. The negative side of freezing is that you can't earn any gobcoins or crystals. You can however still earn crystals at a normal rate plus one per 10 seconds while offline. I personally always freeze and never use warp normally. Before exiting the game I turn off power warp because the warp will start normally and you won't want it to burn through several hours in a few seconds while you freeze it again. You will keep the timer through ragnarok but will lose it all through transcendance. I suggest that if you think you can reach the RP required to transcend, save your game, start the normal time warp, and see if you can get it before the clock hits 0. Phase 1 -- From Beginning to 600 Ragnarok Points (RP) Getting to hermit lvl 50 and casting bifrost a few times to unlock ragnarok takes a while. In later runs, it becomes much faster with the help of the ragnarok resource multiplier and powerful talents. The purpose of goblins are to be Sacrificed for mana. You should also put points into Resting and Spirit Goblins. The hermit will then throw Wicked Potions (lvl 50) on the spirit gobs in order to generate even more mana. As Ascendancy is by far the greatest source of mana, feel free to have so many spirit goblins that your mana regen is close to 0 because ascendancy multiplies all mana sources BEFORE taking spirit goblin tax into account. During phase 1, the main source of presses are meteors. Goblins are a very weak source of presses atm. The overall gameplay loop is Dark Ritual -> Meteor -> Study. For all three of these spells you're going to want to maximize spellpower, mana regen, and mastery. And for each one you'll want moon ritual, multi-meteor, and foresight, respectively. It can help to make different 'sets' to switch between at your convenience. Don't bother putting more than 10 in arcane power. 10 points into soul siphon and potions are good enough. Wicked pots don't multiply with ascendancy. Don't use much phantom cast on study or meteors, if any. Better to focus on one or the other. Make sure ascendancy is 10 points ahead of all others. The reason that this loop is effective is because DR increases the effectiveness of presses. Meteor is the best source of presses at this stage. This allows you to buy many upgrades. You can use those upgrades to study and level faster. With more levels you can DR more quickly. Generally this loop repeats until nothing is working particularly well or you have reached a Ragnarok Point threshold for unlocking a talent. For example, your first Ragnarok should be at 300 or 600 RP so that you can unlock not only the first three talents, but the fourth (and fifth) as well. 600 RP talent is huge and should be aimed for. I'm fairly confident the most efficient way to cast dark ritual in this phase is by phantom casting it from Raise Morale. RM will later become a spell that you avoid but right now you actually want your goblins to be resting and siphoned. When you ragnarok, purchase the spellbook before the hermit for a statue. Phase 2: Over 600 RP Talent 1 -- All three are very viable. I prefer spell caster. Talent 2 -- Mana Fountain (which is useful until you're max casting) or Extra Presses (which helps charge ascendant stomp 600RP talent faster). Talent 3 -- Gobclicker. It's very strong at this stage. Cursors will be your primary source of presses, not meteors. When you're ready to cast cursors, switch all your goblin skill points into stomping power -- including 10 on joke upgrade. This will be a huge increase in presses. Next time you ragnarok meterologist may be a better choice because it improves multiplicatively with your hermit level. 2% per hermit level works out to be a 52x increase in power at just Hermit lvl 200 and it only gets more ridiculous as you progress. Hermit lvl 300 is 380x meteor effectiveness. Hermit lvl 400 is 2855x. S tier -- Talent 4 (300 RP) -- Wizarding Expert. This will help you put a lot of levels into ascension and all the great spells. Goblins are still only used to farm sacrifice mana and ascendant stomp. Jack of all trades isn't terrible though. S tier -- Talent 5 (600 RP) -- Ascendant Stomp now and forever. This broken talent will allow you to ascend more often, and eventually because of this talent you'll be able to ascend permanently. Note: Wicked potions are now vastly counterproductive. F tier -- Unlikely Talent 6 (1200 RP) -- Silly hat for a statue. Circlet of consistency is trash. Circlet of inconsistency will cast raise morale which rests goblins, meaning they won't be charging ascendant stomp as well. Trash. However, at the end of each ragnarok when you're devoted to bifrost you might as well use inconsistency for extra SP. Still sacrifice all your goblins. It'll give a ton of mana regen for ascendance to scale off of. Still get as many spirit goblins as you can to charge ascendant stomp. But now, bears will increase the frequency of stomps, and, when you can afford it, 10/20/40 on crits will make your goblins almost permanently Radical, greatly increasing their speed. Gameplay loop: DR -> Gobclicker -> Study or DR -> Meteorologist -> Study. Keep in mind the talent RP thresholds when you decide to Ragnarok. C tier -- Talent 7 (2000 RP) -- Potency. You'll be throwing so many potions that duration isn't a concern. Wisdom potions plus gobgobs and coffee could help you level goblins more quickly. B tier -- Talent 8 (3000 RP) -- Gobgarden. Extra goblins means extra charge. S tier -- Talent 9 (4500 RP) -- Cursed cursor. Incredibly fast leveling. Becomes less effective the higher level you are because it doesn't scale super well. I use it deeper into the game than I should! When you have all the statues, sculpture makes upgrades 8% of their usual cost. This will allow you to be a couple upgrades further than you would be without it. Scales well. F tier -- Talent 10 (6000 RP) -- Doesn't matter. Goblin stomping and stamina aren't a factor in this hermit-dominated part of the game. A tier -- Talent 11 (7500 RP) -- Star Power. Massive resource boost. S tier -- Talent 12 (10K RP) -- Compassion. Insane resource boost. Donate a lot. Donations don't reset on transcendance! Next time you reach 10K rag you can enjoy it again. At 12K RP, you have the ability to transcend. Phase 3 -- Transcendance Given that the game is completely reset, you can start over from the beginning of my guide. Each time you transcend, you permanently upgrade one of the 15 wizard skills or one of the 15 goblin skills. I highly recommend upgrading Ancient Lore. It's a massive increase in spellpower when upgraded. Next up? Choose between: Mastery -- Obviously a huge buff. Spirit Goblins -- Double spirit goblins helps you ascend way faster. After that, Ethereal Wisdom is an interesting pick to help you cast beefier Study and Meteor when you otherwise would have been maxed. Sacrifice is also very powerful and is probably the better pick. Once you reach T5 you definitely don't want Ethereal Wisdom. It'll be goblin time when you unlock Metal Gobs. I took Ancient Lore, Mastery, Spirit Goblins, Sacrifice, and Brain Boost. T6 adds on Moneybags. Transcendant Talents: Talent 1 -- Mana Charge or nothing. Omnicast has Raise Morale which as we know is awful. Rag eater steals rag charge for no reason because hermit is the real source of presses. Only pick mana charge once you have magic bingo. Go with nothing until then. Talent 2 -- Prohibition. Huge buff. You can afford so much more for wizard and gobllns. Talent 3 -- Magic Bingo. Mana regen multiplies with ascendance. And now you can afford to throw SP around for it. You can easily breeze to T5 with this and ignore the 4th talent if you want. Or you could try out the metal gobs build. Phase 4 -- T4 and beyond after unlocking Metal Goblins The main strategy of the game has changed completely. Goblin presses are king. Talent 3 will be persistence. Talent 4 will be gob master or jack of all trades. Tier 8 will be supergobs. Tier 9 sculptor. Tier 10 adrenaline. Tier 12 BLOOD OFFERING. Transcendent talent 1 will be RAG EATER. Talent 2 will be potion charge (huge xp and stomp) or recycler (untested). Talent 3 still magic bingo. Talent 4 METAL GOBS. Talent 5 Narcolepsy (might make early game annoying with so many sleeping, but it's worth it in the end). Talent 6 Super Gravity. Sacrifice all goblins to turn all spirit goblins into metal Carls. Your source of income will be Carl stomps, buffed by red potions. The gameplay loop is more complicated. You'll have to bifrost for rag eater and DR for resource%. Then you'll spam Raise Morale for presses along with a stomping power goblin build with red potions. Then you can focus on Study and Brain Boost. Then back to bifrost & DR. You can easily get to T6 with a hermit build if you like even if it's not optimal. :) I'll probably be happy to answer further questions in-game in the near-future. Thanks to sgpunk00 for his insight as I went through the game. Thanks to truefire for the game. Please donate to his Patreon.